A nostalgic entry
by Vine-Viridian
Summary: The king of iron has left his story and a charred journal in the heart of his sunken kingdom, in the hopes that some virtuous warrior would hear his tale, and folly, the tale of his rise and fall, and his betrayal of his closest friend and advisor.


So, I wrote this a while ago and debated publishing it for a while, so I figure before I continue further work on it id get some feedback here. let me know what you think, valued reader

Chapter 1-The Iron Bull and Brass Hawk

...I had never been a man of faith. It seemed so...redundant, trivial, faith to me, was for dreamers and cowards, unfit to take the world for themselves. I was a fool. To think, that I was distinguishable than others that I could conquer the world with my hands alone, pride was my sin, and I am now a wounded raven, lost in a kingdom I no longer recognize. I, for lack of a better word, was a Lord, my will was steel, my troops many, and my strategies of war unrelenting, and I had won, my armies marched through a queer land called Drang, and we carved out a piece for ourselves, but at what cost. I had lost many good men, for this barren, fruitless land, we had not the stores to return home, so we laid down are blades, and sought to make a refuge for ourselves we camped in a singular, large group, a blazing star in a cold void, all seemed lost, I was a lord in a land that could seemingly bare no throne. Then he came, the easterner, the warrior monk, who would later come to be my advisor, captain of my guard, and my closest friend, Mitsui Alonne. Sir Alonne

The man walked into camp, clad in brass armor that gleamed in the light of the torches, a giant, a slender curved blade on his back with an ebon hilt, wrapped in dark leather. as he gazed over the warriors who grabbed at their weapons, before finally speaking, his English rough and giving way to his eastern accent "...may I speak to your Taichou, your leader?" At this I pushed through my men and came to face him, I was far from being small, around 6 feet in height and all muscle, yet this lithe warrior dwarfed me by a foot, looking down at me calmly, "Greetings, your majesty." he said, giving a bow. I crossed my arms, giving him an adamant stare, speaking sternly "what brings you to my kingdom...such as it is?" The warrior stood upright again and seemed to smile, removing his helmet and looking at me calmly, he was young, his dark brown hair pulled back into a neat ponytail "sir, I came to this land seeking enlightenment, But on my journey I caught wind of your armies success in conquering this land and well...it seems you do not know what to do with it, if I may be honest, sir" he said in a calm, yet cheerful voice, at this I gave a Fierce scowl, glaring daggers up at him "are you questioning my leadership of my people, easterner?"  
The warrior blinked "not at all! You wound me, sir, you see, I simply came here to lend you aid in your endeavors to settle these harsh lands…"  
I glared daggers at him still "so you are, you think me not good enough to lead my own forces, I can turn this land into a great kingdom without aid from anyone, especially some warrior with no title to bare" I snarled at him  
"My name, Taichou, Is, Mitsui Alonne, and as you already know I am a warrior from the land of the far east, I have no title, nor legacy in this land, only deeds whispered amongst my people in my far away homeland, but I hope, that if you'll accept my offer, that I could forge myself a story with you," he said, bowing before him once again.

The soldiers around me gave uneasy glance in my direction, still watching the warrior, I thought his offer over, all the while sizing the warrior up, it wasn't hard to tell his physique due to his lithe form, but I wasn't sure exactly how he would wield a weapon of such magnitude, and that's when a thought came to mind, a smile coming to my face I spoke calmly "well then, Alonne….how about this...allow me to test your mettle, prove yourself to me, and I will give you a place amongst my ranks."  
The warrior was silent, seeming to think this over "That would indeed be fair. I would normally ask that we use training weapons, but I do not believe he who goes to war brought sparring weaponry along with you"  
"Right you are, Mitsui, we will use our own weapons, give me a moment to prepare myself, in the meantime-" he looked at the other men "-prepare a dueling ground! And ready a medic for our friend here once I'm done with him!" he grinned, some of the men letting out cries of approval before shuffling off to fulfill their lord's orders. The warrior smiled still, but beneath that kind look he watched the young lord's every moves, judging him, 'he is an arrogant fool, lacking discipline, lacking wisdom...this land will consume him if he does not learn this truth.'

Soon a pit was set, Alonne sitting at the east end of the pseudo-arena, Facing the bleeding sunset and his far away homeland, sword out of its sheath and resting on the ground in front of him, calmly breathing in his meditation like state, I pushed through the amassed men who were watching the warrior, I wore heavy armor of iron and a large mace, forged by a legendary Smith to the west, I entered the circle "Alonne! Face me!" he called out to him, the warrior was silent before The brass hawk rose to his feet and picking up his sword and getting into a fighting stance "I will go easy seeing that this is a spar-"  
"NO! You will hold nothing back when you face me, I must assess your full strength!"

"...Are you sure of this, sir?"

"Yes!"

"Very well, Taichou, I will hold nothing back."

With that, he moved with a sound like the wind itself, no...I dare say he commanded the wind to move him almost seeming to glide along the ground with his blade poised to strike as he reached the Lord and used his momentum to move into an upwards slice, I barely managed to avoid the strike and retaliating with a loud yell and swinging the hammer at Alonne, who proceeded to flip backwards and drive his foot into my face as he retreated. I stumbled, blood oozing from my nose, growling fiercely, rushing towards the warrior, who poised to stab me as I approached, suddenly flanked and spun, slamming my hammer into the warrior's side and sending him barreling away, Alonne regained his balance and jumped upright, silent as he charged and moved to bring an upwards slash down on my head, which I successfully blocked, only to be shoved suddenly, guard broken the knight moved in and slammed a palm into my neck and pinning me to the dirt and sand beneath us, cold blade at my throat "do you yield?" he spoke loud enough for all to hear

I panted heavily, looking up at him with wide eyes, I was astounded by the warrior's skill, all those who had challenged me before had been crushed...this one had potential, "yes, I yield, Mitsui, you are a fine warrior." I said, swallowing my wounded pride for the sake of my appearance, at this Mitsui pulled away and brought the blade to his hip, holding it in one hand he offered me the other to help me from my place on the ground "You are a fine warrior as well, your grace, I enjoyed our duel!" he sounded slightly tired as well, I eyed his hand with obvious distaste as I rose on my own and disregarded his hand, I grunted, sighing and shouting to one of the other men "very well, Mitsui Alonne, kneel."  
At this, a longsword was brought to me, I raised it and looked at my reflection in the polished metal, then I brought down the blade and rested the flat on his shoulder lightly "Mitsui Alonne, from this day forward, you are a Knight of the iron crown" I brought the blade to his other shoulder "May you serve me well, and serve our nation well, now rise, Sir Alonne, and take up your blade!" he pulled the sword away and watched the knight rise, silent but simply giving a nod of appreciation, I didn't know it at the time, but our friendship truly began here, after we had crossed arms, and tested each other's mettle


End file.
